


Too Marvelous for Words

by joditheIrrelevant



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Shaw's on top
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joditheIrrelevant/pseuds/joditheIrrelevant
Summary: Post Samaritan, mainly about Root and Shaw's sex life





	1. Chapter 1

“今天那个号码一直在瞄你。手还总是放在你背上。”Shaw把Root抵在墙上，心急地想脱掉Root身上穿的那件深蓝色的礼服。  
“任务需要嘛，sweetie。她哪有你性感，我只是逢场作戏而已。”生怕Shaw一着急撕坏这件她还比较喜欢的裙子，Root连忙帮Shaw给自己脱到只剩内衣和内裤。  
“你这是怕我撕坏裙子？担心多余了。我还蛮喜欢这件的。”Shaw说着，双手绕到Root背后解开了她的bra，低头覆上了她右胸上那一点，亲吻，吮吸，左手半用力地揉捏Root的左胸。  
“我也是。”Root说不出更多调笑的话了，突然的敏感让她有点不知所措。  
“知道今天一天跟在你后面，我都在想什么吗？”Shaw在吮吸的空隙问Root。  
Shaw贴着她的乳头说话，那种酥麻的感觉令Root的声音有些颤抖：“This？”  
“对了。但我想听你亲口说出来。”  
“You were thinking about fucking me all day.”Root有些得意，还有些害羞。  
“Not just that. I also pictured HOW I'm gonna fuck you. Now take off your panties.”Shaw诱惑的声音突然变成了命令。  
Root照做了。脱下内裤之后，Root把它扔到了一边。  
现在Root一丝不挂地站在Shaw面前。虽然身上还有淡淡的伤疤，但是那丝毫不影响Root的美丽。右侧腹部有擦伤，左肩上、左臂，右耳后……但是最显眼的还是她腹部上一年前的那次枪伤，差点要了她的命。Root有些在意这道伤疤，于是她走上前去，双臂环住Shaw，不想让她再看。  
Shaw也开始慢慢地脱自己的衣服。脱到只剩工字背心和内裤的时候，她突然停下，从脱掉的外套口袋里拿出两条捆扎带，坏笑着看着Root。“你自己来还是等我动手？”  
Root脸上又露出了那种“i’ve got you all figured out”的表情，“既然是你的提议，那还是你来吧sweetie。不过你知道即使不绑着我，我也没有力气反抗啊，特别是在上次受伤之后。”  
Shaw把Root轻轻推倒在床上，将Root的双手分别用ziptie固定在床头的两侧。现在Root完全任Shaw摆布了。“我们好像还差一个道具。”Shaw一边说着，一边从床头柜拿出一副眼罩，Root配合地让Shaw帮她戴上。“Saucy.”Root由于期待和兴奋、紧张，声音微微颤抖。“之前我在ISA训练审问犯人时，长官们曾经说过，剥夺他们的一项感官，会让犯人变得没有安全感，无论内心多强大最终都会屈服、认输。”  
“you are not gonna lay an iron on me are you, sweetie?”Root看不见Shaw，但是她知道她就在身边坐着观察着她。“不不不，今天的道具就这些。”Shaw从床头柜里拿出一瓶精油和一瓶润滑剂。  
“我先帮你放松一下肌肉怎么样？”Shaw倒了一些精油在Root胸上。精油那凉凉的触感使得root吸了一口气。随之而来的是Shaw轻轻地按揉。“But sweetie，按摩不是一般从背开始嘛。”Root明知故问。“我有我的system，这可和其他按摩不一样。”Shaw俯身贴在Root没受伤的那只耳朵边轻轻说。Shaw的气息呼进Root的耳朵，Root感觉到一股电流从脊椎通向小腹。  
按摩开始了。Shaw这次仿佛非常有耐心，有了精油的润滑，Shaw的双手能够在Root胸前更畅通无阻地游走。她握住Root小巧的双乳，轻轻地揉捏、按压，但就是刻意避开那两点。Root的呼吸在Shaw的抚摸下逐渐变得急促，整个人也心急起来。她不安分地扭动着，期待着Shaw有更近一步的动作。她太想要了。  
但是Shaw仍然不紧不慢地保持着她的节奏。她想要Root在她的刺激下更饥渴，更绝望，God，她想要Root为她疯狂。Shaw俯身含住了Root右耳的耳垂，用舌头轻轻刻画着她耳朵的轮廓，轻啄她耳后的那道伤疤。接着，她向下进行，轻舔Root的脖颈，再在Root的呻吟声中将轻舔变成轻咬，变成吮吸，直到Root的脖子上留下一个个吻痕。Root越发心急了，她开始怀疑一开始顺从地让Shaw把自己绑起来并不是个好主意。她想抱着Shaw，在她将自己挑逗到疯狂的时候也触摸着她，她想把Shaw拉上来给她一个又狂野又湿润的舌吻，但是她此刻被束缚着，一切节奏都只能随着Shaw。她挣扎地想挣脱掉捆扎带，但是只在手腕上留下了更深的印记。  
Shaw好像终于要进入主题了。她一手揉捏着Root的左乳，将Root小巧的右乳大口含到嘴里，用舌头在乳头上绕圈。“Sameen, please…”Root哀求道。她觉得自己现在湿透了。她渴望Shaw用嘴呵护她两腿间最柔软的一处，期待着Shaw进入她。  
“Mmm，not yet.”Shaw一边说着，嘴离开了Root的乳尖，给了Root一个深吻。Root用无辜、渴望的眼神看着Shaw。“Please, baby. I want you to fuck me, hard and fast. I want to feel you inside.”Root总是能做到这一点。她最擅长黑进别人的思想，控制他们的想法，让人心甘情愿地按她说的做。包括Shaw，可以说，尤其是Shaw。她愿意为Root做任何事。But not today. 今天Sameen Shaw要Root完全失去控制。  
“虽然她只是个号码，但是不得不承认，还挺性感的。”Shaw的夸赞中充满了醋意，“你和她调情的时候是不是还挺享受的？”  
“Not now，baby。你知道我只是为了工作，i think you know you are always the hottest one in most rooms. all rooms.”Root知道Shaw不是真生气，区区一个号码是不会对她们的感情造成任何干扰的。但是她还是要顺着Shaw说，因为现在她到底能不能解脱，全在于Shaw。“但是还是得给你点小惩罚。你不记得处理Tomas那天晚上你是怎么惩罚我的了？”Shaw一边说，一边将右手探向Root两腿间湿润的一点。Root如释重负，这种触感令她说不出话来。“你在我身上留下的印记得有五六处吧，如果我没记错。But i wouldn’t do that to you, because you bruise like a peach. i’m gonna torture you in a whole different way.”  
由于戴着眼罩，暂时失去视觉，Root的其他感官更敏感了。Shaw又挤出来一些精油，一遍双手在Root的大腿内侧游走。她开始按摩Root的大腿根部，但是就是不肯碰触重点。Root将双腿盘在Shaw的腰间，将Shaw拉近。Shaw没有顺从，反而粗暴地分开Root的双腿，用力按在床上。  
“talk about the perks of being bendy.”Shaw调笑Root的舞蹈功底。Root的柔韧度确实在床上尽显优势——起码对Shaw来说是个优势——她可以将Root的双腿最大角度地分开，紧紧固定在床上，这让她在享用Root的时候可以想吃多久就吃多久，而且这个角度可以让Root腿心的所有风光都一览无遗。Root现在彻底无力挣扎了。她的腿被Shaw一字展开，固定在床上。她感受到Shaw的呼吸吐在阴部，但就是感受不到Shaw的唇舌那温热、湿润的触感。Shaw重重地咬了Root的大腿内侧。Root惊呼了一声，疼痛让她更湿润了。紧接着，Shaw的唇覆上了Root的labia, 她尽量保证自己的舌头照顾到爱人的每一个褶皱。Root的味道很淡。当Shaw含住Root的labia, 在Root的阴道口如饥似渴地吮吸的时候，Root发出了一声大声的呻吟。  
Shaw是个讲策略的人，今天她想要让Root在到来之前尽可能地享受，所以她给她快感，但是又不让她过分舒服。也就是说，目前Shaw要确保Root的clit还没有被照顾到。进行了十多分钟之后，Shaw停下来。就当Root满心希望Shaw能够进入主题的时候，Shaw又上来开始按摩她的乳头。它们变得很硬。“Oh baby your nipples are so HARD. Hard enough to cut glass now. Does it mean you really, really want me?”   
“Yes…” Root 应到，大口喘着粗气。  
“what’s the magic word?”  
“PLEASE. Sameen, please…”  
“that’s my girl.”  
酥麻的快感终于来了。体内的快感在一点点累积，但是远远不够。Root从未感觉如此空虚。她想要Shaw的手指进入她，狠狠操弄她。她早已不止理智为何物。“Sameen, cut me loose.”Shaw 没有理会她。“or at least, fuck me with your fingers while eating me out…”这次Shaw乖乖地听话了，她插入了一根手指。“deeper。”她探入地更深，找到了Root的Gspot，轻轻地勾着手指。Root深吸一口气，无法抑制地发出呻吟。“add another finger plz, baby…” 随着第二根手指的加入，Root感觉自己被填满。第一次高潮来得很快，因为她等了太久，Shaw的前戏太足了。Root大声喊着Shaw的名字，颤抖、扭动着，而此时Shaw的嘴和手并没有停下来，Root的clit由于高潮的到来变得异常敏感。在Root全身无法控制地颤抖了几分钟之后，Shaw终于停了下来。Root感觉到Shaw离开了床。过了一分钟，Shaw回到了床上。Root的手腕上有冰凉的触感。Shaw将两个捆扎带割开了,摘掉了她的眼罩。恢复自由的Root抱住了Shaw，and she gave her a very aggressive kiss. Shaw一遍亲吻着Root，一边又进入了她。Root吃惊地吸了一口气。  
“离结束还远呢。”Shaw坏笑。  
Shaw一边用力勾着Root的G点，一遍吮吸着Root的左乳，另一只手温柔地托着Root的脖子。“啊……Sameen...”Root已经无法自持，一下下的收缩包裹着Shaw的手指，Root又高潮了。在收缩渐渐减缓之后，Shaw又开始了疯狂的抽插和勾弄，Root的呼吸已经完全乱了节奏，她双手紧紧拥着Shaw的脑袋，十指与Shaw的发丝纠结在一起，仿佛世界即将崩塌，而她的所有重量只集中在两腿间的一处。“I can’t take it anymore Sameen…you’ll break me…”Root语无伦次。  
Shaw一边狠狠操弄着Root，一边在她耳边鼓励她坚持，而这些话也足够让Root疯狂。  
“Oh god Root…you are soooo hot, and wet, and tight…I love feeling you clenching around me…it feels so good fucking you…hang in there, that’s my girl…we are not there yet, hang in there…I want to hear you say my name when you come…”  
Shaw总能做到当Root快要来的时候，延长这种快感，拉她下来。就这样，半个小时过去了。  
当最后的至高点终于来临时，Root 抱紧了Shaw，大声喊着她的名字。  
Root整个人都瘫在床上，双臂挂在Shaw的肩上，喘着粗气。“You asshole. you know you are going to pay right?”  
“I know. But not tonight.Hungry? I'm gonna go make us some pancakes.”  
“No, I'm too spent, too tired. Now kiss me good night.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Summary: 还是大战后的日常任务～今天肖根玩车震……还是主锤攻。想听根妹娇喘的话，我用第二人称了哈。

深秋的纽约已经颇有凉意，你最讨厌的就是在这种天气玩盯梢。可是这个该死的号码偏偏就在家里按兵不动。  
今天的号码似乎是一个family man, 星期天在家和老婆孩子一起玩拼字。你听着耳机里一家四口的对白，翻了无数个白眼。  
天杀的。家庭生活可真，无，聊。  
“看来他今晚不会有什么活动啊，Harold。我能不能撤了？我敢确定，再让我听一小时的拼字游戏，我就会把他给突突了。”你耐着性子再一次跟老板请示。  
“希望你有点耐心，Ms. Shaw. 虽然暂时看来他没受到什么威胁，但是也许他是一个Perp，没准你能从他那听到什么有用的信息。”  
又一个小时过去了。专业的盯梢，不允许有一刻松懈。但是问题是，你开始感到饥饿。这是一个还不错的街区，12点过后，附近的几栋房子都已经灭灯，整条街都陷入了安静。周围的环境越静，你的饥饿感就越明显——实在是没什么可以分散你的注意力。你由于饥饿所产生的愤怒和不耐烦也一点点加重，“该死。”你不轻不重地捶打了一下方向盘。  
这时，车门被打开了。你迅速警觉地拿起枪对准副驾驶。  
“Kiss kiss to you too.” 是Root。她穿着她无数皮衣中你最喜欢的那一件。没有弹孔，短款，很好地衬出Root完美的腰身。Root还带来了你最爱的三明治。你实在饿急了，连翻白眼的心情都没有，一把抢过三明治，大口吃起来。  
“我就猜到你会饿。她告诉我你从下午三点到现在还没吃东西。而且，她刚刚告诉我，你现在可以吧耳机摘掉了，因为她通过以往数据计算出，号码即将和他妻子来一炮。在半个小时内应该没有什么要监听的东西。”  
“ugh…”你嫌弃地把耳机摘掉，扔到小抽屉里。  
三明治吃完了。Root就那么一直看着你，嘴角带着笑意，好像看人吃三明治是个多赏心悦目的事儿似的。你将包装纸揉成一团，塞回到纸袋里。  
你感到有些尴尬。事实上，你已经有十几天没看见Root了。她去了赫尔辛基。你其实一直担心北欧的寒冷Root是否能承受的了，所以每天你都会给她发信息，如果她没有及时回，你就问机器，直到你知道她的状况为止。鉴于她的身体状况，机器答应你不再让Root参与任何危险系数高于15%的任务，但是她对你说，有些不太危险的任务，也只有Root能做。所以时不时地，Root还需要出个远门。  
“这几天想我了么，sweetie？”Root打破了沉默。每一次都是Root先说话。无论是大战后她从那次重伤昏迷中苏醒过来，还是之后你们因为任务原因久别重逢，还是每次没来由的小争吵（虽然你向来不屑于情侣间的这种“小事故”，但是你得承认，有时把Root气哭还是挺有意思的）过后，第一个主动说话的总是Root。因为她知道你是不善表达的那一个。  
“我有更重要的事儿要忙。比如说救个号码什么的。”你微笑着口是心非。  
“我就当你承认了吧。毕竟她跟我说，你没事儿就盯着身边的各种摄像头、话筒，向她问我的情况。”Root一脸得意。  
你讨厌她每次都戳穿，但是又希望她每次都戳穿你，你不想说，但是总想让她听到。Root今天涂了新的唇彩，这让她的嘴唇在这昏暗的灯光下显得那么……诱人。你伸手抚摸她的脸颊。你得承认，这十几天没有触碰她，你是多么想念她。你身体前倾，吻了她。确实是新的唇彩——草莓味的。你的双唇轻轻拥抱她的，她也轻启双唇，迎接你，鼓励你加重这个吻。在接吻这件事儿上，你从来都是随着Root的节奏，因为你喜欢激吻，可是重伤恢复后的Root很容易缺氧。随着她的节奏，你的舌头找到了她的，然后纠缠、吮吸，你开始向她索取，Root的呼吸也渐渐加重。她偶尔调皮地轻咬一下你的舌头，你也悉数回敬。  
直到Root轻轻推开你，你们好像已经吻了几个小时那么长。“Sorry sweetie，我有点透不过气来了。毕竟我的肺活量只有以前的一半了……”你用手指轻轻抚摸她的下唇，示意她别再说了。你得承认，之前天雷地火的那种性爱十分带劲儿，但是自从Root的身体变差，你不得不换一种新的方式取悦她，这种新的方式安静、温柔，你可以感受到Root在你嘴里和指尖慢慢融化、沸腾，其实也不错。可是Root似乎总是觉得你没有过瘾。  
“你去芬兰都干嘛了？没给我带点什么纪念品？”你急忙岔开话题，想把她充满歉意的表情赶快抹去。  
“这次太匆忙了。都没时间购物啊。”  
“你都听说谁出远门不给女朋友带纪念品了？”你狡黠地笑了，你给她设置了一个小陷阱。  
“我想给你带回来一个桑拿屋来着。然后我们就可以裸着在桑拿房里来几次。可惜包包太小了，装不下啊。”Root会意地一笑，起身跨坐在你腿上，“所以桑拿是没有了，但是至少我们可以享受另一半。”她脱掉了皮衣。抓起你的双手，让它们伸到毛衣下面，一路向上。Root没穿胸罩（反正也不需要）。现在你轻轻握住了她小巧的乳房。你用拇指轻轻按压她的乳头，Root轻轻哼了一声。你褪掉了她的毛衣，调高了空调。“你可去了小半个月啊Root。北欧就那么让你流连忘返吗？赫尔辛基有这个吗？”你开始吮吸她的乳头。Root舒服地哼了一声，能言善辩如她，此时也应该没什么说辞了。可能由于太过敏感，Root双手扶在你的脑后，往方向盘上靠。她没什么时候比现在更矛盾，即时分渴望你的双手和唇舌，又不想进行得太激烈。你赶紧搂紧她，怕她靠在方向盘上，按响喇叭。毕竟这是个不错的街区，你可不想扰民。  
车里的空间太小了。你开始有些后悔Harold要给你一辆大一点的车的提议，因为你觉得那辆大车“太蠢了”。但现在蠢的可是你。Root太高，你们两个叠在一起，在这个小轿车里，实在是太局促，“ow！”Root磕到了头。  
你急忙放平了主驾驶和副驾驶的靠背，好让你们两个躺平。你翻身把Root压在副驾驶上。Root的身体很烫，雾气蒙蒙的双眼迷离地看着你。你用最快的速度脱掉了她的长裤，内裤……看来Root来看你之前不是没有准备，在出任务的时候还不忘修剪下体的毛发。她的那里总是看上去十分整洁。之前，无论Root东奔西跑了多久，跟你说她两天没洗澡了，很久没刮毛了，你总是拒绝让她在性爱之前清洗，因为你喜欢Root的味道，你喜欢脱掉她的裤子之后马上吻上她的私密之处，你喜欢用自己的唇舌为她清洁。所以之后Root养成了个习惯。她在所有你们有可能做爱的情况下预先清洗好，以防她在你给她欢愉的时候感到害羞。  
“Looks like someone came here prepared.”你打趣道。Root在做爱的时候很少像平常那样话多。她只是笑了一下。“come on sweetie, take me now..”她有些等不及了，急忙催促你。  
“别忍着，我想听你叫，叫我的名字。”你贴着她完好的那只耳朵，说完顺便吻了一下耳垂。  
Root咬着下唇:“I’ll try not to wake up the whole street, it’s a nice and decent neighborhood after all.”  
你窝在车座前的小空间里，吻上了她双腿间已经湿润的那处。幸亏是你在给Root口交。不然Root在这个小空间里应该连动都动不了了。Root开始呻吟。起初只是粗重的呼吸，但是随着你轻啮她的两片嫩肉，让舌头在她的门口徘徊，时而深入时而轻轻撩拨，Root逐渐叫出了声音。  
“ah…Sameen…yea, i need you up a little…”  
你知道她要求你干什么。她希望你含住她的红豆，轻舔之后吮吸。但是你没有服从。你在重复刚才的动作，等她的快感慢慢积累。你要让她在高潮之前舒服的时间尽可能长。你用嘴唇、舌头、牙齿，按摩着Root的门口，直到她的爱液越来越多地流出来。你就像久旱的人一样贪婪地吮吸着。这是root的味道，有些咸，有些像苹果的香味。Root舒服地叫着你的名字，双手抓着你的后脑勺，想把她的红豆尽快交到你嘴里。你终于给了她这个快感，一边吮吸她的红豆一边发出满足的呻吟，声音的震动让她在敏感的刺激之余还感受到了酥麻的快感。你喜欢听Root的声音。平时充满挑逗、慵懒，但是到了你的嘴下，Root的声音就变得非常Root：颤抖、兴奋、欲盖弥彰。你将她的整个柔软罩在嘴里大口吮吸，舌头在她的红豆上绕着圈。这是Root最喜欢的，每次你这样做，她都会陷入疯狂。“Sameen...god you are so good, suck me and lick me harder…oh…” 直到她到了那最高的一点，整个身体开始发抖、扭动，试图摆脱你唇舌的掌控，在这之前，你一直在重复那个动作，而且这一刻你也不准备停止。你想要看看Root能坚持高潮多久，为你疯狂多久。她挣扎的动作太大，慢慢脱了力。你左手按住她的小腹，慢慢停下嘴上的动作，直到她的余韵过去。你爬上座位。  
“我的腿麻了Root。”你亲吻着她的脸颊，她是那么柔软。  
Root抬手抚摸你的脸颊。“刚才真的感觉我要窒息了。虽然最近我正在做恢复心肺的锻炼，但是这种强度还是有点勉强啊sweetie。”  
“那我们换一种方法。趁你的状态还没过去。”今天你想给她至少两个高潮。  
你开始揉捏她的红豆，又插了两根手指进去，轻车熟路地找到她敏感的那点，慢慢勾动手指。Root又开始轻生呻吟。“baby，你这样下去我会坏的。就这么想我吗？真不敢想象要是我们分开一两个月会怎样……”听到她说一两个月，你用力地够了一下手指。于是Root的尾音变成了一声呻吟。你有些生气听到她说分开的事儿。自从大战之后从医院找到她，你就暗自下决心，再也不和她分开。这次去芬兰的任务已经是历时最长的了，你不会允许机器再给她派这种任务……你向老天发誓，再有下次你会拉掉全纽约的电闸，把Root关在安全屋里，让她和机器彻底隔离。  
想到这里，你没意识到，Root在你怀里已经溃不成军。她的双手忙乱地脱掉你的上衣、胸罩，握着你的双峰，随着你的节奏变快，她紧紧抱住你，咬得你肩膀疼。“Sameen...please, I can take it anymore…let me come…”Root 已经不知道自己在说什么了，她的声音里带着哭腔。你的脸颊紧紧贴着她的，她被你的揉捏和抽插冲击得无法自持，流出了眼泪。你在她的耳边低声安慰，呼吸吹进她的左耳。  
“以后不许再接这种外勤。”你说着，享受着Root阴道一下下的痉挛。  
“这个任务是个例外……以后不会了……机器和我已经达成了一致……”Root哭着说，她的手来到身下，想让你撤离，她实在受不了了。  
“Promise me, Root.” You wouldn’t let go unless she says yes. 如果她不答应你，你就一直操她。  
“I……ah, I promise! Sameen…plz”  
你满意地抽出手指，在裤子上擦干手指。  
“Or take me with you next time.”  
——————————————————————-  
各位留守村民你们可还满意？满足了大部分留言里的脑洞：车震、娇喘（再细致就不会写了）、锤锤操哭了阿根。满意的话记得回来点个小红心，顺便交流一下心得～么么哒。


End file.
